The Smash Bros Adventures
by Agent Slash
Summary: While attempting to suck all worlds in existence into Subspace, the evil Tabuu creates a rift that sends heroes Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Sonic, Snake, and Pit into the same world. Now the eight of them are the team known as the Smash Bros. and they are determined to protect this world from evil until they can find a way to get back to their own worlds.


The realm of Subspace was deathly in appearance. The hideous purple and black sky gave a very ominous feeling to those who had seen it. Even some of the realm's inhabitants did not favor it. Wherever there was ground, it was also the hideous purple and black. This realm had existed for countless millennia and nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred here until this day.

"Tabuu, this is madness!" shouted a being. He was a being of blue energy with very vague facial features. He had a head with a nose, a mouth and a spot where his eyes ought to be, but instead the outline of his eyes was there rather than eyeballs. All of his companions looked this way, too. Each of them sported a circle in their chests that looked like an eye itself.

"Madness?" The one known as Tabuu yelled back. "Is it madness to use our powers and show what we are truly capable of? I am tired of simply observing other worlds! It is time for us to put our omnipotence to use!"

"That's not how it works, Tabuu, and you know it!" shouted another blue being. This one was female. "The Hands create while we simply observe."

"Then we get the Hands to do our bidding!" Tabuu retorted.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" asked a third Subspacian.

Tabuu made a whipping motion with his hands and in a flash he held two chains in his hands made of pure light energy. "With these," he replied. "These Chains of Light will allow me to control the Hands like puppets."

"Where did you get those chains?" asked the first Subspacian.

"I forged them myself," said Tabuu.

"You are nothing more than a power-hungry lunatic!" shouted the Subspacian. "You are hereby sentenced to be terminated immediately."

"Oh, I think not," said Tabuu. He stretched out his arms and legs and from his back expanded gigantic wings, somewhat resembling those of a butterfly. They pulsated with color and as he expanded them, there was an energy surge building that made the other Subspacians nervous. Finally, once the wings had been fully revealed, they released a massive wave of energy at the other Subspacians, vaporizing them completely. Their screams of agony lasted only for a few seconds as there was nothing left of them later. Then Tabuu was alone. He was the last Subspacian. "Master Hand! Crazy Hand! I summon you!" he bellowed.

Just then, two portals opened, releasing two giant hands. One was a right hand and the other was a left hand. "What do you require, Tabuu?" spoke the right one, known as the Master Hand. Tabuu revealed his chains once more and whipped the Master Hand with it. "What are you doing?" the master Hand questioned, alarmed. Tabuu repeated the same process with the left hand, also known as the Crazy Hand.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" the Crazy Hand roared.

"You two are now instruments of my will," Tabuu explained. "You will serve me and only me."

The two hands struggled to break free, but to no avail. The chains were too strong. They finally stopped, accepting their new role without speaking a word.

"Now let's set our sights to other worlds, shall we?" said Tabuu.

It was a normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. All of the Toads were running around Princess Peach's Castle, panicking about how the princess had once again been kidnapped. Meanwhile, however, there was a man on his way to save the princess. He was running through countless obstacles to get there. He was jumping on Koopa Troopas, Goombas, and Hammer Bros., all the while eating mushrooms from blocks. He had come through seven different worlds to get here and he wasn't going to back down now. The one and only Mario found himself in a dark, underground place filled with lava. He ran and jumped over every obstacle in his way, shooting fireballs at the countless enemies in his path. Finally he reached a bridge over a river of lava. On the other side was a fearsome monster with horns and a spiked shell on it's back. It had the appearance of both a turtle and a dragon. Behind him was Princess Peach tied up in ropes. "Ah, Mario!" he said. "Come to save the princess, have you?"

"Come on, Bowser. Let's a-spare the theatrics and let a-the princess a-go," said Mario in an upbeat tone.

"I have a better idea," said Bowser. "How about I fry you and roast your bones in my lava river instead!" The Koopa King opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of flames at his enemy. Having expected this, Mario jumped over the flames and over Bowser as well. He landed on the other side of the bridge and picked up a golden axe. By doing so, the bridge dissolved away and Bowser found himself falling. Without looking back, Mario ran over to the princess and untied her.

"Oh, thank you, Mario!" Peach said, joyfully. "I'm so lucky to have you always there for me."

"Don't a-mention it, Princess," Mario replied. "It was a nice a-workout."

The two then headed for the surface.

The Kokiri Forest was a quiet, gentle place; aside from the Kokiri children, of course. Still, the forest had a very quiet, simple quality to it. There was something about that that Link did not like. This place was so isolated from the rest of the world. The forest's inhabitants were never allowed to leave, because it was believed that if they did so they would be met with sudden death. Link didn't hate that, but he wasn't quite fond of it either. It was just that he had always had to live this simple life with everyone always telling him that he would never amount to anything. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he was so much older than the other Kokiris. Their species never aged and always remained as children, but Link was practically a grown man. At 19 years of age, Link was the oldest-looking Kokiri anyone had ever seen. He just sat under the shade of a tree and daydreamt about what life outside the Kokiri Forest was like until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice.

"Hey, Link!" someone called out. Link looked over to his left to see his friend, Saria waving to him. She walked over to him and engaged him in a conversation. "Some of the others are having their fairies race each other! Do you want to come and watch?"

Link said nothing in response.

"Not feeling very talkative today, are you, Link?" Saria asked.

Still, Link said nothing.

"Fine, I guess I'll go watch by myself." Saria turned her back on Link and walked away.

"How does that amuse you?"

Saria turned back to face her friend. "What?" she asked.

"Fairies racing? How does that amuse you?" Link repeated.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Saria. "You're not normally such a downer."

"I've just been thinking lately is all," Link replied.

"About what?" asked Saria

"Well, do you ever think about how we'll never leave this place? We're all stuck here in this forest finding ways to kill time until we eventually die?" Link asked.

"Time is a very intriguing thing, Link," Saria responded. "It depends on how you look at it. Time can be used to do incredible things or not so incredible things, but what we do in our time is up to us and how we choose to spend it."

Link pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said. He got up and walked away from Saria, heading for his house.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Saria.

"Back to my home," Link replied. "I need to get some things."

The blackness of space. That's how everyone described it. The bleak, dark, blackness of space. That wasn't how Samus described it. It felt like she had been through space a million times and that gave her more credibility than anyone else to describe what space looked like. To her, blackness was only a part of it. There were also millions and millions of stars lighting up the void and there were worlds – countless worlds – that existed out in space. The one to which she was headed now was the world known as Zebes. Her mission, given to her by the Galactic Federation, was to terminate the AI and leader of the dreaded Space Pirates known as Mother Brain. As Samus flew toward Zebes, she remembered what the planet had once been like. It had once been not only the home of the Chozo race, but it had also been her home until the Space Pirates invaded. Mother Brain had been built by the Chozo, but turned against them once the Space Pirates invaded. Now they had their hands on the deadly creatures called Metroids. These things could literally suck a person's life energy out of them by latching itself onto their head. If the Space Pirates mass bred them it would be catastrophic. Samus was not going to let that happen. She landed her gunship on Zebes and, wearing her Varia Suit, exited the ship. She could already spot the Space Pirates in her path so she cocked her arm cannon and ran off to complete her mission.

It was morning and the sun's friendly rays shone through the windows of the citizens of Dream Land. On a hill in the middle of the woods, with no other houses around, there was a small, silver, dome shaped house with one window open. The sun shone through here as well; it's beams hitting a little pink puff in the face. He woke up and squinted as the sun was in his eyes. He walked over to the window and closed it. The pink puff, named Kirby, had just woken up from the most amazing dream. He dreamt he was surrounded by food as far as he could see. Kirby loved food and, while he was thinking about it, decided to have some breakfast. He was just hoping that King Dedede wasn't up to any shenanigans today, because Kirby honestly didn't feel like dealing with him. Still, he felt it was his job regardless. Once he was finished making his breakfast, he sat down and literally inhaled his meal. He then let out a belch. "Good," he spoke.

It was going to end here. That's what Fox thought. As he flew in his Arwing alongside his teammates, Fox McCloud was eager to set his sights on the monster who had killed his father: Andross. He had prepared for years for this encounter. He had searched countless worlds for Andross along with his friends. Now they had finally tracked him here to the planet known as Venom. It was a dark and frightening world that only a monster like Andross would choose to inhabit. As the four Arwings flew down and their flagship, the Great Fox, watching over them from above, Fox heard a voice over his com link. "So you've come to stop me, have you, Star Fox?" asked a deep, menacing voice.

"Andross, you scum. I'm going to enjoy seeing the life leave your eyes," said Fox.

"Uh, little harsh there, Fox," said his friend, Slippy Toad.

"No, it is I who will enjoy watching you die, Fox McCloud," Andross replied. "Your father could not stop me. What makes you think you can?"

"Where are you?" Fox asked.

"Show yourself, you big wimp!" demanded another of Fox's teammates, Falco Lombardi.

Suddenly, a metal square came falling from above Fox's Arwing. He pulled out of the way just in time to avoid the falling projectile. The other pilots looked above to see a giant, metallic face with red eyes.

"Andross," muttered the fourth pilot, Krystal.

"You fools are getting in the way of my latest experiment!" Andross shouted.

"What experiment?" asked Fox.

"I've come so close to perfecting a formula that will revert me back to my primate form. And once I do perfect it, I will at last be normal again!" Andross said.

"Sorry to say you won't live to see that happen," said Fox. "All Arwings converge on Andross!" The four Arwings zoomed towards the head, blasting at it as much as they could, but also dodging the projectiles.

From the Great Fox, Star Fox's advisor, Peppy Hare, sat and watched on his monitor screen. "Get him, Fox," he said to himself. "Don't let him get away."

It was just like any other day. The evil genius known as Dr. Eggman was attacking the city of Station Square. He sat inside of a giant mechanical walker, which he dubbed the Egg Walker, smashing whatever was in his way. He let out a laugh as he merrily continued to stomp through the city. "Ah, this seems like the perfect city to build the Eggman Empire. Pretty soon this city will be known as Eggmanland!" he declared. In his path was a little girl who had fallen down while running away from the doctor. He was just a mere three steps away from crushing her. Two steps. One step. As the leg on the Egg Walker moved up and was about to crush her, she vanished with a blue blur in her place. The leg moved downward and Eggman was confused only for a second. He saw his nemesis standing before him with a grin on his face.

"So, Eggman, looks like you're up to no good again. I guess I'll have to break another one of your toys," said the hedgehog known as Sonic.

"Not you again!" Eggman yelled in frustration. "You'll not stop me this time!"

"We'll see about that," Said Sonic. And, in a flash, he was gone from that spot. At the speed of sound he rolled up into a ball and threw himself at the machine, hitting the cockpit where Eggman sat. He repeated this process, hitting the legs this time instead. After he had damaged all four legs badly enough, the Egg Walker fell to the ground.

Eggman growled in frustration and shouted, "I hate that hedgehog!"

Sonic then approached the cockpit and looked down on Eggman. "Come on, Eggman, step it up!" he taunted.

War. That's all this man had ever known really. As he ran for cover, clutching his rifle and smoking a cigarette in his mouth, he realized that war was pretty much all he had ever known. There was no time to think, though. He and his unit were being shot at. He peeked out from behind his hiding place and fired at the enemy. They returned fire and he ducked back again, avoiding the blows. He looked over to his left and spotted his friend next to him.

"They're not going to make it easy for us, huh, Snake?" his friend asked.

"Why would they?" asked Snake. "They're soldiers with a job to do. Same job as ours."

"Geez, I was only kidding," his friend teased.

"We're in the middle of a battle, Frank! I haven't got time for jokes right now!" Snake replied.

"Why do you think FOXHOUND would send us out here?" asked Frank. "For a unit that's primary specialty is in stealth missions, this is an odd move."

"The President personally requested us to get the job done," said Snake. "Now shut up and follow me!"

It was a bright, shiny day in Angel Land. In the Overworld, the humans of Angel Land were going about their business on the ground while one boy soared above them all. They looked to the sky to see an angel boy soaring around above them. Angels would often visit the humans in the Overworld whether it was to taunt them and how they could not ascend into the clouds or to say 'hello' to them and offer some of the Skyworld's nourishment. But the humans could only witness the angel for two minutes, because after that he took off into the sky. He ascended to the clouds, trying to hurry before his wings burnt out. He could only fly for five minutes at a time or else this would happen. It didn't seem fair how he was born with wings, but couldn't use them to their full ability. He ascended into Skyworld with about thirty seconds on the clock. The realm of Skyworld was so much nicer than the Overworld, the angel thought. It was just such a beautiful place filled with happiness, prosperity, and beautiful architecture. It was a land above the clouds ruled by the two goddesses: Palutena and Medusa. The angel known as Pit landed and stretched. "Ah, that was a good flight," he said. "I can't wait to get out there later and do it again."

During all of this, Tabuu sat in Subspace, observing all of these worlds and many others. He saw worlds with creatures that came out of balls, worlds with knights, worlds with high-tech racecars, even a world with only two dimensions. "It is time to bring these worlds into my domain," Tabuu stated. "I may not be able to leave Subspace, but I can bring these worlds to me. It will take up a considerable amount of my strength, but it must be done." He extended his arms and opened up countless Subspace Portals, each of them leading to the worlds he was observing and sucking everything in those worlds into Subspace.

Mario and Peach had just reached the surface of World 8. They were on their way back to the Mushroom Kingdom when a portal opened up overhead. It was monstrous in size and it was sucking everything into it. Many more opened up all over the place, sending objects including Koopas and Goombas flying through the sky. Mario held on to Peach as the two were pulled toward the portal. "What is going on?" Peach shouted over the sound of the portal.

"I don't a-know!" Mario shouted back.

Both of them held on for dear life as they were flung into the sky.

Link was walking towards the edge of the forest with a sack on his back. Saria saw him and ran over to him. "Link, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving, Saria," said Link. "I'm going to explore. I can't stay here anymore."

At first Saria was cross with her friend, but then she smiled. "Alright, I guess I can't stop you," she said. "We'll still be friends forever, won't we?"

Link nodded. "You bet."

Just then a portal opened in the sky, sucking everything towards it. Objects were being hurled in every direction as Link and Saria were lifted off the ground and flung towards it as well.

Tabuu witnessed the other world's inhabitants suffer the wrath of his portals as well. Samus was flung from Zebes, Kirby from Dream Land, and Fox from his battle with Andross. Sonic was thrown from Station Square, Snake flew from the middle of battle, and Pit was hurled from Skyworld. Then something big happened. At the same time in all of the worlds there was a flash of light followed by a massive tremor. The worlds were shaking and Tabuu sensed something was wrong. "What is happening?" he wondered. He observed the worlds for a few seconds more, examining what was going on. "No! This is wrong! The number of Subspace Portals has created an anomaly! The worlds are being brought together!" Nearly drained of his strength, Tabuu knew that this had been a failure. The worlds of all of these heroes were being brought together and they along with them.


End file.
